Into the Terminus
by tmroc725
Summary: I was a simple marine. One day my squad was ambushed while on a patrol. I stared death in the face as an RPG flew directly at me, only to have time stop around me. Next thing I know I'm in a Cerberus lab. I am Private Tyler ******* and this is how I entered the Mass Effect universe. Can I survive, fall in love, and save some lives? Probably not...
1. Character Summary

Name: Tyler *******

Age: 21

DOB: 7/25/1992

Height: 6'2

Weight: Doesn't Matter

Class: Soldier through and Through

Rank: Private

Story Summary:

I was a simple marine. One day my squad was ambushed while on a patrol. I stared death in the face as an RPG flew directly at me, only to have time stop around me. Next thing I know I'm in a Cerberus lab. The year is 2183 and Shepard just got spaced. I am Private Tyler ******* and this is how I entered the Mass Effect universe. Can I survive, fall in love, and save some lives? Probably not...


	2. Chapter 1: Beginings

"Wake up sweet cheeks!" a gruff voice bellowed. I shifted my head as my vision came into focus. Wiping the sleep from my eyes I yawned. I let out an 'oof' as an elbow collided with my chest.

"What was that for? I was already awake" I muttered

"That? That was for you horrendous snoring." Pvt Ryan replied with a chuckle

"Yeah seriously man your snoring could wake the dead and startle Helen Keller at the same time" Cpl Travis said from the gunners seat

"At least you know your historical figures" I replied to the Corporal

"Quit the yakking boys. Welcome to Qalat!" Sgt. Carver said as he opened the Humvees door

Quickly the squad disembarked the Humvee. Along with them two more 5 man squad had come along to search the city. The squads formed up and quickly parted ways keeping in constant radio contact.

"Three times this week, and we haven't even found a hostile. I'm getting sick of this crap." Ryan said out loud to no one in particular.

"Don't remind me. I don't like it any more than you do." I reply to him as I kick a stray rock. "Is it me or is it too quite out here?"

"Yeah I know usually we have kids all over us asking for candy or money by now." Travis muttered gripping his M240B tighter. The usually busy streets that they had patrolled where deserted, which caused every alarm in my body to go off. Checking my rifle I continued to walk checking every movement around me. The small group moved through the streets and into the town square. In the center of the square was a small park area overlooked on all sides by apartments and stores. The five of us moved into the center scanning in every direction looking for the smallest sign of hostility. As they entered the center of the park my gut told me to hit the dirt, and as I always do I listened to it. As I landed in the dirt the ground around me was kicked up as bullets collided with the dirt.

"Get to cover!" Carver yelled firing his M4 blindly.

I crawled behind a low, crumbling stone wall quickly readying my M4. Getting up to kneeling position I fired a three round burst at a nearby enemy quickly taking his life with two rounds to the head.

"This is Bravo 1 Juliet! We are under attack requesting assistance!" Carver yelled into his com piece before firing at the enemy.

"Bravo 1 Juliet this is Hunter 21 we are pinned down at the north side of town taking heavy casualties!" The com replied

"Overlord this is Bravo 1 Juliet do you copy?"

"This is Overlord Juliet what's the situation?"

"We are pinned down in the town square requesting reinforcements and air support!"

"Affirmative Juliet reinforcement have been dispatched they are thirty minutes out"

"30 minutes! We won't last 30-Agh" Carver didn't manage to finish as a stray round pass through his throat. The sounds of gurgling filled the men's coms as Carver fell to the ground.

"Carvers down!" Travis yelled into his com as he did he best to suppress the enemy with his M240

"We have to get out of here. Grenade Out!" I yell as I fire my grenade launcher attached to my M4. The explosion sent three of encroaching insurgents flying as the screamed.

"Affirmative we can retreat to-Ugh!" Ryan never finishes as a round hits him in the shoulder. I quickly dashed to his side. I'm our team's medic, but I've never actually had to use my training before. Then again I really don't need it; in laymen's terms his shoulder is gone just… gone. Doing the only thing I can really do I insert a morphine syringe into him and apply pressure to the area.

"Try and stay calm. It's not as bad as you think"

I opened my mouth to say something encouraging but before I could say anything my radio came to life. In simple phrase my life would be changed forever.

"RPG!" Travis screeched into the com. Without thinking I pushed Ryan into another piece of nearby cover. As I turned it felt as if time slowed down. Do a 180 degree turn I saw the RPG's warhead stop about a foot from my head. Around me everything seemed to slowly stop. Reaching out I touched and AK round that was suspended in the air. Removing my glove I reached out a touched the bullet inquisitively. A loud roar echoed throughout the area around me. Everywhere everything began to fade away and turn to dust, leaving me alone in a dark world.

Miranda darted up as the alarms blared around her. Slipping her SMG and pistol into their respective holsters she quickly made her way through the hall, flooded with red light; to the command room. Inside she found a dozen Cerberus technicians frantically typing away at their terminals as they yelled out what was happening on their end.

"I don't know what happened it turned itself on!"

"Power levels reaching dangerous levels!"

"Reactor Safety Override has been disabled!"

"Vent the Generators the heat getting too high!"

"Eezo levels are off the charts! I'm detecting dreadnought sized readings in the cargo bay A29!"

"Officer on Deck!" a techie bellowed noticing Miranda. Immediately all the technicians and engineers stiffened at the mention of the 'Ice Queen'.

"Status Report" Miranda said aloud to the men and women

"Project Traveler's equipment came online ma'am. We're just the skeleton crew ma'am."

"Uhh you may want to head down to Cargo Bay A29. I'm picking up unauthorized personal in there." A blond female tech said.

"Lock down the bay. You two with me" She spat out at the two techies. They nodded vigorously at the Ice Queen and sprinted for their lockers. They put on some light armor which covered their chest and took out their respective weapons.

They sprinted for the cargo bay. Stacking up against the door they readied themselves to breach it. With a hiss the door opened to reveal something none of them expected.

**XXX**

I'm falling. At least I think I am. There's wind brushing up against my face, but I'm not really moving. Then again I have no sense of direction, because it's pitch black yet I can see clearly. It feels like minutes before anything happens, but when it happens it happens quick.

Below me a portal opens up reveal a fast approaching… metal floor? Whatever it is its metal and it's getting close really fast. Bringing up my elbows I brace for impact. I screw my eyes shut as I prepare to make contact, but it never comes. Slowly I open them to see that I'm floating? Yeah I'm floating about a foot in the air. With a sudden 'whoosh' I hit the ground, my weapons clinking as I hit the ground.

Immediately I tried to stand up, which in retrospect was a _horrible_ idea as my vision was blurry and I had a headache that could kill. I found that it was in my best interest health wise to stay put. I lied there about a half a minute before my vision cleared up enough for me to see the area around me. _That logo looks very… familiar,_ I thought as I examined a nearby crate. The room around me looked very futuristic, _maybe even Mass Effect futuristic. _

I'll be the first to admit I'm a nerd. While all the other guys in my class where playing football and basketball, I was reading books and playing video games. Granted I was a 6'2 and 180 pounds of muscle, none of them messed with me. While I was a nerd I had always tried to stay in good shape. The only sport I was ever good at was soccer, because of my size and speed.

Did I just go one an inner tangent about my life? Yeah I guess dying, at least I think I'm dead, does to you. But seriously the logo on those crates looks almost like the Cerberus logo. Sitting up I managed to lean up against one of the crates. I run my hand over it. It feels like hard plastic, but metallic at the same time _weird._ It takes a bit but I finally manage to pull myself up, using my rifle as a cane I begin to walk around.

Only now do I realize the enormity of the room. It's at least the size of a football field in length and the ceiling is about forty feet tall. And it's filled with _boxes._ Yeah just boxes that's it as far the eye can see just… boxes. If I squint hard enough it looks like there's an opening a little ways away.

I walk through the room for a few minutes meandering around crates toward the opening in the distance. It's pretty slow going as I'm pretty out of it still. So far I haven't worked up the guts to open a crate and see what's inside it yet. I'm truly surprised. If this was Cerberus it would seem that they would arrive a little quicker, assuming they now I'm here; which I truly hope they don't.

I round the final crate with an increased speed. My legs aren't as shaky as they were a few minutes ago so I don't have to use my rifle as a cane anymore. I manage a smile at the sight of the green circle at the center of the door. _At least it's open._ _Since I have nothing to lose I might as well explore until I run into some one. _I wave my hand in front of the door and step forward. Almost instantly I collided with something. I land on the ground with a 'crash', brushing up against something soft and warm. Pushing myself up to pushup position I look down.

Dressed in a white uniform with the very distinct Cerberus uniform is the very beautiful Miranda Lawson. I knew the game made her look good and all but dang she looks good, and she is glaring at me. If looks could kill I would be dead. And I pretty sure the way the cute azure eyes are directed at me that it might actually happen. I feel a fist connect with my chest, which sends me flying into a wall. I thought those 'biotic enhanced punches' where just fanfiction creations, but no they're real; and very painful.

The world becomes blurry as I come in and out of consciousness a few times. I get dragged through a hall. Placed in a chair. Some people talk around me. It's like a scene out of Call of Duty. I vaguely remember a few people come in and out. A female blonde, a black haired man, an African man as well. I can't make any of them out really it's pretty fuzzy. I eventually slip deep enough into unconscious to not know what's happening around me.

"Hello"

_The Hell?_ I turn around to find myself in the Illusive Man's office. The only thing is that instead of Timmy, there is a tall black haired man smiling at me.

"Uhh… who are?" I ask. _Today cannot get literally any weirder _

"That my friend… is a good question. I'm the one who brought you here. You really think Cerberus could just pluck you out of your own dimension? The answer is no. That my Job" he says walking toward me. He stops at the Illusive Man's chair and reaches down. He produces a bottle of liquor of some kind, I think it's whiskey. "Drink?" he asks lifting the bottle. I shake my head side to side denying. "Suit yourself. Timmy might be a dick but he has good taste in alcohol." He pours himself a glass of the alcohol and takes a seat. He crosses his legs and asks "So… I'm assuming you want to know who I am"

I cross my arms "Yeah that would be nice"

"Well I you wouldn't know me, but you might know my siblings. Death, Q, The Chairmen, and a few others. We pretty much toy with your kind for a various number of reasons beyond your comprehension or control."

"Wait so all those fanfics I read are real and happening?"

"Yeah more or less. Different multiverses but yeah they're happening." He replies taking a sip of his drink

"So… why'd you bring me into this universe then?"

"Well there's any number of reasons that I brought you here, but of course you know I can't tell you."

"Does this mean I have to join up with Shepard and friends to defeat the reapers?"

"Why would I drop you inside a Cerberus base with Miss Lawson if I didn't want you too? Isn't that the point of all the stories is too join up with the commander and defeat them?"

"Yeah it is the point. Can I change the ending though because you know… it sucked?"

"Heh yeah Bioware messed up there didn't they? Don't worry you'll be able to change that. Shepard was out of it when Harbinger got em. That's not how it ends. But you're a long way off from that point."

"How far exactly?"

"Well right about… now." He pretends to look at a watch on his wrist "Boom! Yeah Shepard just bit the dust

"What?"

"Yeah Shepard is dead."

"That's how I'm involved? Let me guess I one of the Cerberus people that Shepard starts off with in the game."

"Got it in one. Yeah you'll be on the station when they revive Shepard."

"What do I do till then?" I ask

"Try and get on Cerberus's good side. I'll pull a few strings to get you in but you'll need to earn their trust." He replies emptying the glass in a gulp. "Why are you so trusting? Most people my siblings bring take weeks even months to trust us. I find this odd" he says sounding almost perplexed

"Well I'm banking on that this is a dream brought on by my subconscious. For all I know your just a figment of my imagination." I reply grinning

He actually smiles. "Whatever helps you sleep at night. You ready to go back?"

"I guess"

The world swirls around me. I'm now sitting in a chair in a small room. Looking up I'm greeted with Miranda and Jacob Taylor quietly whispering to each other. Behind there is a two way mirror. Behind it the same blonde tech and black haired man. It appears that Miri and Mr. Taylor are so caught up in their discussion that they haven't noticed my awakening. I may as well pull a _Cause and Mass Effect _and greet them.

I put on a grin "Hello Miss Lawson, Mr. Taylor"

**A/N**

**I know it's really delayed but schools been keeping bogged down really badly. I hope you can forgive me. How'd did ya like the first chapter? Anything I should change? This is my first true Fanfic reviews means a lot to me and what I should do.**

**Credit to **

**claihm solais-**_Causs and Mass Effect (Highly Reccomend)_

**TheRev28-**Welcome to the Faimly Sereis (Must Read)


End file.
